


No Cure For What Is Killing Me.

by mangacrack



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much left to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cure For What Is Killing Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, but are being used for amusement only, and all rights remain with the estate of JRR Tolkien.

**01**

 

The wind carries the news. A foul scent accompanies him.

Spiders.

Thranduil wishes to drive these creatures from his home. It is not the strong and health wood that it once was. His children scarcely remember Eryn Lasgalen, let alone Amon Lanc.

Legolas only knows it as Dol Goldur, the place of Sauron' Úlairi. Only those who remember the second age and beyond, have seen Oropher's capital. The darkness remains these days and Thranduil is reminded of his own childhood.

Turning around, Thranduil leaves the ruins behind and hums a song, which hasn't been sung since the Sack of Doriath.

 

**02**

Thranduil wanders through his forest. Dark and silent are the trees, towering above his head. They leave him to gather his thoughts alone.

Thorin has just disappeared from his palace.

If the dwarfen prince would stay, he would live. But who else should reclaim, what his people had lost?

Thorin is proud and desperate.

The Woodking looks south, assessing the dark festering force in his forest. Northwards he remembers the dragon. Since the dwarves left, he felt trapped between two enemies he could never hope to defeat alone.

Thranduil admits that Thorin is not the only one, who is desperate.


End file.
